Fire and Ice
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Ferus Olin left the Jedi. But what if it wasnt for the reason you think? This is the story of Drea, an apprentice with two completely different friends. Anankin Skywalker, and Ferus Olin. Ferus/oc, Anikan/Padme
1. prolog

Fire and Ice

Prolog

My name is Drea Torrin. Many years ago, I was part of the Jedi order, an organization which has sense been completely wiped out. I was a Jedi apprentice at the same time as Anakin Skywalker himself. Anakin Skywalker, the boy who had been my best friend. The man who had gone against everything the JedI believed in, everything we were ever taught.

The one who destroyed everyone and everything and made the galaxy what it is today.

I think I am one of the few who actually knows who Anakin Skywalker has become. That he is Darth Vader himself.

How do I know this? Well, those years ago, Anakin Skywalker had been my best friend. One of two…

Here is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Part one

Disclaimer: Okay, all of you know Star Wars isn't mine…actually, it was made before I was even born.

Authors note: This chapter is slightly boring, just showing how things started! It gets better!!!

The first time I saw Anakin Skywalker, I was nine years old and was sitting with my best friend, Ferus Olin. "Ferus!" I whispered urgently. He kept looking down at his homework. Typical. "Ferus!"

He looked up, startled. "What is it?"

"Look!" I said, motioning my head slightly to the young boy. He was actually in my year, Ferus was a couple years ahead of me.

Ferus looked over at Anakin, then back at me. "Yes."

I fought against rolling my eyes. Ferus was always so practical. "It's Anakin Skywalker! The Chosen One."

Ferus shrugged. "I know who he is." He glanced down at my book. "You might want to start on your homework. It looks like you're falling behind."

FIVE YEARS LATER

I was in my room at the JedI temple. My master and I had returned from a mission two days ago, and I was still slightly disappointed to find both Ferus and Anakin on missions. I had hoped at least one of my friends would be here…

"Welcome home Drea." The voice startled me- something that shouldn't have happened with the whole JedI thing and all. I turned sharply, then smiled as Anakin himself entered my room.

"Anakin!" I said happily, delicately wrapping my arms around him quickly, then letting go. He smiled down at me. "How was your mission?"

A strange look crossed his face, but just as quickly as I noticed it, it was gone. "Fine." He said shortly, sitting on my bed. "I was also with Ferus, Tru, and Darra."

Excitement rose in me once again. "Ferus is here?"

That strange look crossed his face once again. "Yes."

I frowned at him and was about to ask, but I felt a presence outside my door. "Ferus!" I cried happily, hugging him as I had Anakin.

Ferus gave me a small half smile, then looked at Anakin who was still stretched on my bed. "Anakin." He greeted.

"Ferus." I detected a little bit of…something in Anakin's voice. Anger?

Ferus smiled down at me once again. "Meet me in the Dining hall when you have a chance." He said softly, shooting a glance at Anakin.

"Of course!" I replied as he turned and walked out the door. Then I turned to Anakin. "What was that about?"

Anakin shrugged. "We don't really get along."

"That's an understatement." Another friend of mine, Tru, said. "They argued the entire mission."

I frowned. It didn't sound like Ferus to argue with anyone…though, with that person being Anakin…

I sighed. "What about?"

"Anything." Tru said, ignoring the look Anakin was throwing him. "They couldn't agree on anything."

"That's not true!" Anakin protested.

I just sighed once again. Anakin and Ferus were completely different…yet both of them were the best friends I had ever had. JedI weren't supposed to be attached to anyone. Yet I couldn't stay away from either of these two boys. Anakin was like fire, always going, always ready to do what he thought was right…no matter what the consequence. And Ferus was like ice. Unbreakable. Somewhat detached.

And I couldn't imagine my life without both of them in it.

Anakin looked at me. "You better go meet Ferus for dinner." He said, practically spitting Ferus's name. Tru gave him a warning look.

I felt a moment of anger, then let it go. Nothing would come of it anyway. I just looked at him and nodded. "I should."

As I turned to leave, I could swear I heard Anakin muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Part two

Disclaimer: Star wars isn't mine. All of you already know that.

Authors note: If you like this story PLEASE REVIEW…

"How was Anakin?" Ferus asked me as we were eating later that night.

I shot him a quick glance. "Ferus, what happened out there? "

Ferus didn't meet my eyes. "Anakin and I have different opinions on certain matters."

I sighed. That wasn't an answer, but it was what I expected from Ferus. We ate in silence for a few more moments, then Ferus spoke softly, so softly I had to strain to hear him. "I don't trust him."

I froze, and looked into Ferus's eyes. He knew how I felt about Anakin. Last year, my master and I had been on a mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin saved my life on that mission.

"Ferus-"

"I know he saved your life." Ferus said quickly. "And you know how thankful I am for it. You're my best friend. But I still don't trust him."

I embraced my anger for only a second, then let it go. That was the one thing about being around Ferus. He had learned to let go of emotions at a young age, and that trait had passed to me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said, still slightly uneasy. I went back to eating my food, but I knew Ferus felt my irritation. He reached over and placed one of his hands on top of mine. I felt a shock slide up my arm and through my body.

"I'm sorry Drea." Ferus said, meeting my gaze. "I wont speak of it again."

I slid my hand away and went back to my food. What had happened on that mission? And why had I felt like I had been shocked when Ferus had merely touched my hand?

ONE YEAR LATER

I hit the floor and the blaster fire flew over my head. I stood and started blocking blaster fire. Then I used the force to send the droids flying into a wall.

"You okay?" Ferus asked,.

I nodded and deactivated my lightsaber. "Fine. You?"

He nodded and we were met by Siri and my Master, Aliya Mirsto. "Everyone okay?" Siri asked. Ferus and I nodded.

"Well, apparently someone doesn't want us to be here." Aliya said.

Siri and Aliya started talking and I looked at Ferus. "I heard you and Anakin just got off of another mission together."

Ferus didn't meet my eyes once again. "Yes. Anakin entered a pod race."

"I heard." I said softly, watching Ferus's reaction. He still didn't trust Anakin- he probably never would. They were to different.

Ferus didn't say anything, just turned back to the Masters. Something was different between us- it was like there was a block between us ever since Ferus had admitted how he felt about Anakin. I couldn't help but be weary, Anakin was my friend. But Ferus had been my friend way before I had even known Anakin.

"Ferus, Drea-"

Siri was cut off by her comlink. She answered it quickly. Mace Windu appeared. "I need you and Aliya to report to the temple immediately." Then he was gone.

Siri and Aliya looked at each other. "I guess its time to go." Siri said, looking around at the fallen droids on the street. Technically, we should have been finished with this mission already, but it was very strange to be called back to the temple like that.

I glanced at Ferus who was watching me. "What's going on?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But look on the bright side- Anakin is at the temple." He walked towards the ship and left me staring after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Part three

Disclaimer: Not mine. Star Wars is so not mine.

**Authors note: Please review. I would like to know what you think.**

The trip back was horrible. Ferus spent all of his time meditating, or just ignoring me. Siri and Aliya were just talking to each other. And I was bored.

As soon as the ship landed, Ferus was gone, towards the council room. Siri looked after her padawan, then looked at me. She shot a glance at Aliya, then followed him.

"What is going on with you and Ferus?" Aliya asked as we followed the two of them.

"I don't know what you mean." I said softly.

Aliya stopped and faced me. "Don't lie to me Drea." She said softly. "You know I can tell."

I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Master." I replied. "Things have been a little off with Ferus and I."

"And why is that?" She continued softly.

I just looked up at her and she sighed. "Anakin." She said it like she knew the answer already. "You can be friends with both of them Drea. Anakin and Ferus are going to have to work things out on their own."

"I know Master." We continued walking and finally made it to the council room. When we walked in, I fought to conceal my surprise. Standing in the middle of the room was Siri, Ferus, Obi-Wan, and Anakin.

Aliya sent me a quick glance, and went to stand in the middle. I quickly made my way to her side. "Now that you're all here." Mace said, looking hard and Aliya and me. "We need all of you to immediately go to Andreian. The planet is very important, it gives the galaxy a huge amount of supplies. And now it's being torn apart by a civil war. All of you have something we need for this mission."

"Like what?" Aliya said. I winced.

"Like your need to challenge everything everyone says." Mace said. Aliya winced as I hid a smile. "And Siri's need to get things finished quickly. Ferus's diplomacy. Anikan's connection to the force, Drea's sweet nature, and Obi-Wan's past experience with civil war, such as his experience on Malinda/Daan." Obi-Wan winced.

"You leave immediately." Mace finished.

We all bowed and made our way out of the chamber. "Meet back at the ship in an hour." Siri said, looking at Obi-Wan and Aliya for conformation. They both nodded.

I made my way to the kitchens. I needed some real food…

"Drea!" I turned and smiled at Anakin as he ran up beside me.

"Hey."

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"Kitchens."

He just smirked and started walking with me. We walked in silence for a few minutes, then he started to speak. "Drea- what's going on with Ferus? You guys are acting really weird."

I just shrugged. "Nothing."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Drea, this is me. You know you cant lie."

I laughed, but felt kind of annoyed. Anakin's connection to the force could be a pain sometimes. "It's nothing, Anakin. We're just…growing up."

Anakin studied me for a moment. "I don't believe you, but I wont push it." Suddenly he smiled. "Now lets get you something to eat and get on this mission. I haven't been on a mission with you since you….almost died. I'll be looking forward to see how you've improved…or to save you again."

I laughed and smacked his arm. "I'll show you-"

I broke off as I saw Ferus standing in the kitchens, watching us. He gave me a look, and I saw the hurt in his eyes, then he turned away from me. It hurt. I felt like a lightsaber had burned into my heart. I kept staring at his back until I felt Anakin place his hand softly on my arm. "I got you some food." He said softly. He glanced and Ferus. "Lets go."

I continued to look at Ferus, but Anakin grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. "Here." He said, handing me some food. I held it in my hand, no longer hungry. He looked at me and sighed. "Just…ignore him, Drea. I don't know what's going on, but it wont last." He looked at me again and frowned. "Why don't you go get ready. I'll meet you at the ship."

I continued walking, not seeing Anakin turn back towards the kitchen.

FERUS POINT OF VIEW

She walked in with Anakin. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, then turned around quickly. I got some food and ignored the sound of Anakin muttering to Drea. Then I felt both of their presence leave. I sat down, putting my head in my hands. Why was she affecting me like this? I was a Jedi. A Jedi didn't feel anger, nor hate, yet every time I saw Anakin with Drea, I couldn't stop these feelings.

I glanced up sharply as I felt a strong presence coming toward me. Anger was evident. Anakin.

"What is wrong with you?" Anakin snapped as soon as he walked into the room.

I stood quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Stop being so…proper, Olin." Anakin snapped. "You and Drea were friends before I even got here. So how can that change?" He looked at me for a moment, then shook his head and walked out.

I stared after him a moment, then sank back onto the floor. How could that change?


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

Part four: revelations

Disclaimer: Drea is mine. That's it.

Authors note: Please review.

I was sitting on the ship. We had just taken off and now I was stuck on a ship for hours. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Aliya were all talking to each other, discussing the mission. Anakin was messing around with some mechanical thing, I really wasn't sure what it was. And Ferus was sitting in a chair, looking like he was staring off into space. I was across the ship, staring at him.

I was fifteen years old now. Ferus was seventeen. I had never really known how much Ferus meant to me until this moment, the moment he was no longer there.

Anakin was a good friend, and that was all he was. He was the person I could talk to, the person I could just be around and have fun. Ferus wasn't like that.

Ferus was everything I wasn't. And he was the one who taught me everything I know.

"_I know you're mad, Drea." A twelve year old Ferus said. "Just let it go. Don't think about it. The anger cant do anything for you. Just embrace it…then let it go."_

_I scowled and looked at Ferus, ready to argue with him, then I met his eyes. As I stared at him, I felt the anger start to drain away from me. The longer I stared, the more calm I became. Finally, he smiled at me. "See?"_

As soon as that memory was gone, another took it's place.

_I was in the hospital wing after the mission I went on with Anakin. I had been shot with a blaster in the shoulder, and Anakin had saved me from being shot in the head. I was really tired and sick to my stomach. And I was waiting._

_I didn't wait long. Ferus came running in, his eyes wild. "Drea!" He said, carefully reaching down and hugging me. "I couldn't believe it when Aliya found me!"_

_I sighed and tried to smile. "Well, I'm okay."_

"_Sure you are." He scoffed, motioning to the thick bandage on my shoulder. It was the first time I had ever seen Ferus loose control…and I kind of liked it._

"_Anakin saved my life." I said softly. _

_Ferus looked at me a moment. "I'll have to thank him then." He stood up, then kissed my cheek softly. "Get some rest." He left. I sat there, not even knowing my hand was pressed against my cheek._

I snapped back into reality. I looked at Ferus again, his gold streaked hair, his kind eyes. His head snapped up suddenly and I quickly looked away. I felt more than saw Ferus stand and walk over, sitting beside me. "We should talk Drea." He said softly. I didn't look at him, just nodded.

He was silent for a moment, then started. "Drea, I know I'm mainly the problem. I know you're friends with Anakin and I know I should except that. Its just really hard for me. I feel like- like I'm losing you."

My eyes snapped to him. He was staring down at the ground. "Ferus, you aren't going to lose me. You're my best friend, you've always been my best friend." But as I was saying these things, something rang false to my ears. What was it?

Ferus looked up and met my gaze. He smiled softly. "I know I should believe that. Yet I don't know if I can."

I swallowed hard. "Ferus. You know I cant live without you. You're like- you're part of me."

Ferus stared at me for a long while, and I couldn't help but feel like there was something about that sentence that I shouldn't have admitted. Something that was forbidden. Finally, Ferus just nodded and softly grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and hiding them between us. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder, finally ready to get some sleep. Ferus rested his head on top of mine and his breathing told me he was instantly asleep.

I couldn't believe how safe and right I felt right at that moment, like anything could happen. That's when the thought came into my head. I loved him.

_I was in Love with Ferus Olin._

OBI-WAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I was discussing the mission with Siri and Aliya when I noticed something. Ferus and Drea were curled up together, sleeping on the couch. A kind of peace radiated off of them. Something I hadn't seen in years. Not since Tahl and Qui-Gon.

I looked at them a moment, then saw Siri and Aliya both staring at their padawan. Both of them had an apprehensive look on their faces. Then I looked at my Padawan. He was also looking at Drea and Ferus, but he was looking at them with a sense of longing.

"This could be a problem." Siri muttered.


	6. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
